I Don't Know Yet
by ChibiGummyBear
Summary: Kagome is tired of waiting for Inuyasha to commit to her. On her attempt to forget a lost love and continue onward with finding the shards, others begin to fight for her affection. Kouga has always pressed for her, Miroku has given her the eye over a few times, and a few of others wish to seek her hand. Will Inuyasha notice this change in her air before she is swept off her feet?


Howdy! ChibiGB here. This chapter will be a bit short. I'm experimenting on how this story will play out and if it does well then I'd like to continue. There are some OOC moments just to warn you ahead of time. I do not own the Inuyasha cast but just as everyone else wishes to, I am dream of them as well. Alright. Let's get this party started! Enjoy 3

Has the climate ever felt so delicious to your skin that you just get sleepy? You go outside under a nice tree, sit back, and just listen to nature. If you're quiet enough you can possibly hear God breathing, enticing you to close your eyes and vision the world as it once was. A surreal universe that could either seduce your curiosity or mock your perspective. A sight so breath-taking that it seems nonparallel to the human eye. Why? Simply because we tend to ignore things that which we do not wish to see. It's another one of those human nature things. How vexing.

The change of scenery does wonders to the nerves and the feel of the wind passing through her locks of black hair sang hymns to her soul. It knocked away all the anticipation building up inside... the frustration and anger. Perhaps she couldn't be too upset though. This is something that they have been battling silently among one another for a good while now. She turned a blind eye to his wandering off in the middle of the night to go see that _thing_... she said nothing when he would return only minutes before the sun was visible over the mountains. She bit her tongue when he acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary when she would have to rescue him due to that _THING_. And she kept her heart steady when he would try to woo her with sweet words that lead up to nothing.

It had become unbearable and embarrassing. Their friends try to avoid the topic as much as possible. Every time he comes forth and they exchange eyes, they murmur something about the toxic behavior between the couple. Heh... if you could call them that. Why does she continue to tolerate this? Would you really consider this love? Kagome allowed her head to fall back on the sacred tree. Her eyes in a daze as she stared off into the infinite blue sky. The halo in her chest began to cave in and grow the more the thought lingered in her mind. Or was it more that she was just in love with him...? They have a word this, right? Unrequited... one-sided... unreturned... fruitless...

Droplets of water hit her bare thighs. She gasped before wiping her damp cheeks. Anger clouded her eyes once more. Damn... now she's crying over this loser once again. When she returns to the village with swollen, red eyes and a flushed face they'll all want to know why... even though they already know the answer.

The young maiden punched the moss covered roots beneath her. The tingling sensation in her knuckles brought on more frustration and she began beating the green patch until it became a ruffled mush, her hand throbbing and covered with green smudges as it began to swell. Her tears came like a waterfall of sorrow. She couldn't stop the images from tackling her mind. How they first met, how she loathed being near him, how she grew to love being near him, how he fought to protect her, and how she did everything she could to protect him. Inuyasha... why?

A sickening feeling bubbled in the depths of her stomach. She felt the need to push it out but covered her mouth and balled up in the nest of leaves. The wind began to pick up once more, drying the tear stains on her shirt. Slowly, the overwhelming pressure in her belly began to settle. It's as she said before... we tend to ignore things that we do not wish to see.

"No more..." her crackling voice finally spoke for the first time. "I can't wait for him any longer. I won't..."

Her eyes began to cloud with much needed sleep. As the rustle of leaves began to sing a lullaby for her coming slumber, a faint figure peeked from the surrounding forest. Unalarmed at their presence, Kagome continued onward to a melancholy dreamland.


End file.
